he loves you not
by skye 13
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are high school students at Konoha high. They decided to enter in the talent show. Tenten and Temari chose a song by Dream called he loves you Not. the song tells about how a group of girls act around their boyfriends, Sasuke,Ne


HE LOVES YOU NOT

BY: SKYE 13

disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

pairings: SasuHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen

published 9/05/07 updated 9/05/07

summary: Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are three highschool students who enter a talent show. they sing a song they think fits a group of three girls that won't leave their boyfriends, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji, alone.

Hi there. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm a sophomore at Konoha high. They're having a talent show this week and my friends Tenten and Temari decided they wanted to sign up for it with me. They already picked out a song. It's called He Loves You Not by the artist dream. they chose this song because it tells a story about how girls act around our boyfriends. I agreed to this song because I wanted to see the reactions the boys would have.

Three days later

" Okay last for the talent show is a group song sung by Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, and Temari no Sabaku." the princeple, Tsunadae said.

" Hello Konoha high. Are you ready to hear the best song of your life?" Tenten screamed into the mic. A bunch of students screamed. But the main reason for that is because we a a fan boy club. When the fan boys act up our boyfriends Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru get mad. It's so funny to see. Tenten and Temari gave me a mic and started to sing the beginning of the song.

_" He loves me, He loves you not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves YOU not_

_He loves YOU NOT!" _Tenten sang.

_" Give it your all girl, give it all you got. _

_You can take a chance, take your best shot._

_Say what you want girl, do what you do_

_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you" _Temari sang

After that I knew I would have to sing the rest by myself. Sure they would sing a small part, but for the most part they would be dancing.

_" Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way._

_Keep pulling 'til it says what you want to say. _

_Girl you can pick a field full of daises. _

_But he'd still be my baby._

_I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him._

_Instinctively, I know what you're thinking. _

_You'll be giving him an open invitation._

_But my baby won't be taken in._

_You can pout your cherry lips ._

_Try and tempt him with a sweet kiss._

_You can flutt your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants._

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me,He loves you not._

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare_

_Only want him because he's there_

_Always looking for a new ride_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no_

_All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go_

_It doesn't matter how hard you try, You're never gonna get with my guy._

_No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got ( that's me)" _This is when Temari decided to join in. the next part would be Tenten's

_" He loves me, He loves you not_

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you _

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got._

_You can take your chance at a second hand shot._

_Say what you want gir, do what you do. _

_He's never gonna make it with you_

Now Tenten was gonna do the ending of the song

_" You can pout your cherry lips (Yeah)" _Then it's Temari.

_" Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss)_

_You can flutt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes) _

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock _

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, He loves you not_

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got._

_He loves me, He loves you not..." _After we finished it Tsunadae announced the winners for the tallent show.

" And the winners are Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, And Temari no Sabaku. Good job ladies" she said

Two hours later

" Great job Hina. That was the best song I've ever heard," Sasuke, my boyfriend said.

" But Ten, who was that song about?" my cousin and Tenten's boyfriend Neji asked.

" You guys." I said

" What did we ever do to you three?" Neji demanded.

" It's not what you guys did, it's what those chicks Sakura, Ino, and Amber do," Temari said

" Aer you guys sure you're not punishing us?" Shikamaru, Temari's lazy boyfriend, asked.

" Positive Shika." Temari said.

At that moment, Sakura, Ino, and Amber came from around the corner.

" Hey Sasuke! Why don't you ditch Miss Quiet and come with me?" Sakura asked.

" How about never?" Sasuke asked with false sweetness. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

" Awwwwwww... Come on. You know you love me." Sakuar said.

" Scram. lets go Hina." Sasuke said.

" Bye Sakura," I said sweetly. She just glared.

" When are you gonna ditch the loser and come with me Shika?" Ino asked.

" Troublesome girl. Beat it. Come one Tema. I don't feel like dealing with them at the moment." Shikamaru said.

" See ya later Ino." Temari said with false sweetness.

" Neji, why don't you leave Miss Rude and come with me?" Amber asked.

" Go fly a kite. Ten let's go." Neji said.

" Bye, bye, Amber. Tenten faked a sweet smile.

With that we all walked home talking about what happened the rest of the day.


End file.
